Strawberry?
by AntliaMalfoy
Summary: PRANG! "Malfoy!apa yang kau lakukan hah!kau menumpahkan stroberi stroberi tak bersalah ku!"jerit ku frustasi. "kau sih meletakkannya di sembarang tempat,mana aku tahu jika ada stroberi mu"jawab nya santai. "Argh!reparo"erang ku sambil merapikan mangkuk yang pecah RnR?Repost


Hey this is my first dramione fic,please leave a review after you read this J

Strawberry

All character belongs to Momma J.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Hai!aku Hermione Jean Granger aku adalah ketua murid di hogwarts sekarangsedang mengerjakan essay transfigurasi yang yah dikumpulkan minggu depan bukan aku jika tidak mengerjakan tugas tepat aku tengah asyik mengerjakan,aku mendengar lukisan gadis bergaun pengantin mengayun terbuka tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk aku sudah tahu siapa lagi kalau bukan Si-Pirang-Malfoy well dia adalah partnerku,aku sempat mengira bahwa Harry yang akan menjadi ketua murid laki-laki tetapi McGonagall malah memilih ia mungkin ini bertujuan untuk membuat persatuan asrama seperti yang diinginkan Proffesor Dumbledore.

**PRANG!**

"Malfoy!apa yang kau lakukan hah?!kau menumpahkan stroberi stroberi tak bersalah ku!"jerit ku frustasi.

"kau sih meletakkannya di sembarang tempat,mana aku tahu jika ada stroberi mu"jawab nya santai.

"Argh!reparo"erang ku sambil merapikan mangkuk yang pecah

Mood ku untuk mengerjakan essay hilang entah kemana dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebelum patroli nanti

"Granger mau kemana kau?"

"tidur"jawabku malas

"ingat!kau harus bangun untuk patroli Granger!"

"ya "

**Draco's P.O.V**

Dasar Granger apa dia lupa jika hari ini harus patroli?argh!

"Granger!"

"..."

"Granger!"ucapku seraya mengguncang tubuhnya

"hn"erang nya

"Granger bangun!kau harus patroli bersama ku sekarang!"

"HAH?!oke oke aku bangun dan malfoy pergi dari kamar ku sekarang juga dan tunggu aku di ruang rekreasi"

Dasar Granger

"hn"

aku menunggunya di ruang rekreasi selama 5 menit

"lelet sekali kau!"

"sudah lah Malfoy lebih baik kita patroli sekarang"ucapnya malas sambil memutar bola matanya

Khas Granger.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi kastil sejauh ini tidak ada murid yang melanggar jam malam sampai di ujung koridor lantai 3 terlihat ada 2 pasang manusia yang sedang berciuman panas mereka adalah

Ron Weasly dan Padma Patil.

"Potong masing masing 50 dari gryffindor dan Ravenclaw serta detensi gosok kuali hari sabtu jam 5 sore!"gertak Malfoy

mereka berdua hanya tertunduk malu dan langsung berpisah

"sudah lebih baik kalian berdua kembali ke asrama masing masing sebelum kalian kehilangan point asrama lagi!"bentakku

"ba..baik"jawab Padma sambil menunduk dan berbalik menuju asramanya

"err Mione?kurasa kita harus putus maafkan aku"ucap Ron dengan wajah menunduk

"ya sekarang kembali ke asramamu weasley!"bahkan aku pun memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya.

"kau berpacaran dengannya Granger?"sahut Malfoy dengan muka heran

"sudah tidak lagi Malfoy dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu"ucapku santai,yah memang aku sudah tidak lagi menyukai nya sejak lama

"kenapa?"Tanya Malfoy penasaran

"well aku menyukai orang lain"

"ohh siapa dia?"

"tumben kau peduli?"well Malfoy aku menyukaimu!

"tidak hanya penasaran apa McLaggen itu?"

"apa kau punya kantung muntah?aku ingin muntah sekarang"ucapku asal

"sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke asrama"

"ayo,aku ingin memakan stroberi"ucapku melamun

"Hermione Lovegood eh?"

"aku tidak akan menikah dengan Xenophilius,Malfoy!"

"kalau iya bagaimana?"

"argh aku membencimu Malfoy"

"Love you too my sweety Mione"ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya

"ewh"

**Draco's P.O.V**

Mungkin orang yang dimaksud Granger adalah stroberi-stroberinya yang banyak itu,lihat saja sesampainya di asrama ia langsung melesat ke pantry untuk memakan agak phobia dengan stroberinya karena ia pernah melayang kan mantra 'Rictumsempra' pada ku karena aku tidak sengaja membuang stroberinya.

"ku rasa aku tahu siapa yang kau sukai Granger"aku menyeringai

Granger seketika terlihat agak panik aku juga tak tahu kenapa

"kau tak apa?"

"eh?tidak aku tidak apa siapa orang yang kusuka heh?"

"stroberi?"

"kau gila Malfoy"

"aku gila karenamu love"

"Diam!"

**End of Draco's P.O.V**

* * *

Thanks to read!hehe maaf kalo banyak typo dan kawan kawan.

Mind to review?:)

Salam,

Antlia Malfoy


End file.
